


Anger Management

by Aziquesa (Taruyison)



Series: of Obsessive Methods and Drunken Shenanigans [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Anger Management, Don't Like Don't Read, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Innocent Stuart "2D" Pot, M/M, Male Slash, No Plot/Plotless, POV Alternating, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Abuse, Trust Issues, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruyison/pseuds/Aziquesa
Summary: 2D has another idea of how to deal with Murdoc's anger issues.Contains graphic descriptions of male x male intercourse. Read at your own risk.





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> If you've previously read my work [Sweet Bliss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12201519), you'll know I'm not very good with personalities of these two. Also, while this one is more related to the canon than the last, it's still an AU, and most probably cannot be applied to the canon universe.
> 
> 1 378 words, 7 608 characters.  
>  ** _Enjoy!_**

  
_Inspiration/cover image_

 

-xXx-

 

A red bruise the size of a hand was blooming on his cheek, the blue haired male shamefully cowering into himself. Shoulders slouched, head hung and eyes drooped to focus on a point on the dusty floor. Murdoc was beyond furious and 2D had no idea what he could do about it. He'd become a punching bag to the older male during the last month and he couldn't figure out why him of all people. Actually, he could. Russel was too big and buff for Murdoc to even think of punching, and little Noodle was just that. Little. The otherwise so rough and angry man changed drastically when the young girl was around. He treasured her as if she were his own daughter. He wouldn't dare think of even cutting a hair on her head, 2D knew as much. So there was no one left but him for Murdoc to lash out his aggressions on. He just wished there was a different way, one where Stuart didn't have to get punched black and blue. 

A memory flashed before his eyes, and he blinked as an idea formed in his head. Maybe there was a method to calm Murdoc without having to use violence. He looked up at the man who now had his back to him and was clutching his hair. 2D barely dared open his mouth, but he would have to in order to voice his words. Silently, as if he thought the man would explode if he spoke more loudly, he stuttered out; "H-hey Muds..?".

The man in question whipped around and stared at him with the thought of murder in his eyes. He closed the space between them with two long strides and leaned over the younger, hands clenched and teeth gritted. 2D was almost certain he'd get a second handprint on his other cheek at any moment. "What?" the older growled.

2D stifled a whimper and put his arms up in front of his face to escape any incoming blows. "P-p'raps there's 'nother way-" he squeaked.

"Other way for  **what**?!" was the response Murdoc barked at him. 2D's collar was grabbed roughly, and a clenched fist threatened to collide with his face. "What ya implyin' faceache?". The last word was spat with such hate 2D felt his entire being melt away together with his hope of salvation. Nevertheless, knowing that Murdoc wouldn't calm down until he'd made waste of his aggression, Stuart would be walking out with more bruises than fingers on his hands. So either he wanted or not, 2D had to speak up. The quivering fist hovering barely an inch from his face was motivation enough.

"F-f-fuck" he stammered, quickly realizing it could be taken the wrong way. He gritted his teeth, pushing out another word; "M-me". Though 2D didn't see it due to his eyes being squeezed shut, Murdoc's furious frown slowly changed to a toothy grin. The man lowered his hand and whipped the younger around to press him up against the closest wall. His tongue rolled out to run along 2D's jawline.

"I like your thinking Dents~" Murdoc purred, pressing his crotch up against the younger male's butt. A soft moan escaped 2D at this, and he instinctively arched his back. Black eyes were pried open to glance over his shoulder, taking in the sight of a grin spanning from ear to ear on the older's face. It made a shiver trail down his spine, for he felt a mix of terror and excitement. The man's face could surely twist into creepy expressions, but in a way he didn't know how to explain, Stuart didn't feel frightened, but rather ... attracted to him, in lack of a better word. Dull greenish hands traveled up to slip under his shirt, feeling his own pale skin and the many scars and bruises on it. He shuddered.

"M-muds-" he breathed as the older ripped the shirt at the seams and coldly threw it to the side. Hot breath against his neck made his entire being shudder, and he pressed his ass back against the hardening bulge in Murdoc's pants. The reaction was instant, Murdoc forcefully pressing the younger up against the wall and trailing his tongue along his jaw while reaching down to pull at both of their pants.

2D's mind were swimming. His breath were hot and heavy from anticipation, and a raging boner was already throbbing in his pants. He shuddered, rocking his hips with need. The wait was unbearable. He bit his lips not to scream for Murdoc to take him. The previous memory flash flickered through his head and his legs became close enough to spaghetti. He wanted, needed, craved to feel the other. He was just about to hiss out a plea when the fleshy head of a rock hard dick prodded at his entrance. His ring muscle tensed up, but the rest of him was beyond ready. He moaned, pressing himself against the wall and his nails clawing at the tapestry.

Barely a second later his insides set ablaze. He cried out in pain, little pearls collecting in the corners of his eyes. It burned like nothing he'd experienced before. And yet he felt himself wanting more. Murdoc pressed himself against 2D's back, successively pressing him against the wall. They moaned, one louder than the other, as Murdoc began a rhythmic pace of rocking his hips. 2D cried. It hurt. He should've kept his mouth shut. He should never have suggested such a stupid thing. Now he wouldn't get away until Murdoc was pleased and had calmed down.

As if the older had read his thoughts, a hand slipped around his waist, the other popping over his mouth. Though his moans were muffled, he did his damnest to press them out, voicing his thoughts and feelings. To no use. Murdoc was too deep in his own bliss to notice, even less hear 2D's desperate pleas. All he knew was the hot tightness squeezing his member like no hand could do. Tongue rolled out to lap at the younger's throat. He groaned and shuddered as his thrusts got rougher. Hand traveled down the younger's front to find a throbbing, leaking limb, practically screaming for attention. Murdoc grinned.

Black eyes flew open and 2D gasped best he could through the hand covering his mouth as his dick was grabbed. His knees would've bent under his weight if it weren't for that he was held up between the wall and the older. Nails raked over the tapestry, moans and gasps tried to desperately force their way out through his lips and beads of sweat were covering his forehead and upper arms. He shook and shuddered from the rough treatment, but he couldn't deny what his body was telling him. Despite the fiery pain and rough treatment, Stuart absolutely loved every moment of being fucked black and blue by Murdoc. He reached his limit in a matter of seconds.

"HMPH--" he pushed out, his body tensing up in waves as his member splurted his juices over the wall, his chest and Murdoc's hand. It became quite obvious that the older was majorly affected by 2D's release, for he groaned louder, gripped tighter, and soon his body and mind reached a state of total blissful ecstasy. It was over in just a few seconds.

The two leaned heavily against the wall while catching their breaths before Murdoc eventually chuckled. "Good thinkin' Dents" he said and pushed himself away from Stuart. The younger practically collapsed on the floor. He turned around to have his back resting against the wall and closed his eyes. They opened again at the sound of clothes rustling and found Murdoc already half dressed. "How 'bout we take me loveshack next time, aye?". 2D's eyes widened and he gulped.

"N-n-next time?" he stammered. The man said nothing, but shot him a grin before heading out of the room to do whatever business he had to do. Stuart was left pale and naked, staring at the closed door. When his mind finally caught up with what had just happened, the corners of his mouth curled up into a wicked smile. "I'll look forward to it Muds" he mumbled and felt his heart jump. It was the total and honest truth.

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork was done by Lemonteaflower on Tumblr, but unfortunately I couldn't find the original image. I had that one saved from Pinterest, so that's why I had it on my computer <.<  
> Well anyway, have a link to [their tumblr](http://lemonteaflower.tumblr.com/). Some truly amazing art was done by them, so give them a good view!


End file.
